1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of ophthalmic inflammatory disorders with a class of steroids which does not adversely affect intraocular pressure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Anti-inflammatory steroids, such as, hydrocortisone, prednisolone, dexamethasone, and fluorometholone, are very useful in controlling a wide range of ophthalmic inflammatory conditions. However, this indication is not without risk of an induced side effect associated with the chronic use of these compounds. This side effect may be manifested by a rise in intraocular pressure (IOP) in steroid responders.
The above-described manifestations can generally be tolerated in most patients over a relatively short treatment period, such as, four to six weeks or less. However, the increase in IOP caused by these compounds is generally unacceptable over extended periods of treatment, such as one to twelve months or more. The increased intraocular pressure associated with the short term use of these compounds may also be unacceptable in certain patients, such as, patients already suffering from an elevated IOP (e.g., glaucoma patients). Therefore, a need exists for anti-inflammatory compounds suitable fo ophthalmic use which do not cause any significant increase in IOP, and for a method of treating ophthalmic inflammatory disorders utilizing such compounds.